The Radiochemistry and Molecular Imaging Probes (RMIP) Core Facility functions at the Intersection of the Cancer Center's laboratory research and clinical molecular Imaging initiatives - including cancer biology, medicine, chemistry, physics, radiochemistry, pharmacology and engineering, and is the largest manufacturing unit at MSKCC in terms of the number of clinical and research products produced. The RMIP Core Facility was established to provide investigators with radionuclides and to incorporate these radionuclides into radiolabeled diagnostic and/or therapeutic pharmaceuticals for both basic research investigations and patient formulations. The RMIP Core Facility consists of three major elements working closely together to provide the following services: (a) The Cyclotron Unit. Our MSKCC EBCO cyclotron on 72nd street produces 18F, 1241, 86Y and 89Zr, positron emitting radionuclides for research and clinical applications; (b) The Small Molecule Radiochemistry Section. This section incorporates cyclotron-produced positron-emitting radionuclides into radiochemicals and radiopharmaceuticals; (c) The Antibody Labeling Section. This section is responsible for the radiolabeling of peptides and monoclonal antibodies as requested by preclinical and clinical investigators for both cancer diagnostic and therapeutic purposes. MSKCC and the RMIP Core Facility have an outstanding reputation as a center for clinical translation of both imaging and therapeutic agents. Specifically, with regard to the translation of radiopharmaceuticals, over the past 20 years, the RMIP Core Facility has translated 37 radiopharmaceuticals for research clinical trials (imaging and therapy) in humans with radiolabeled antibodies, small molecules, nanoparticles and radiotherapeutics. To meet the growing programmatic demands and new federal regulations, MSKCC has implemented a significant investment In our radiochemistry facilities (to include GMP environments) over the next five years. The services provided by the RMIP Core have supported the research of 26 investigators in the past year. During the past grant period the work of the Core has contributed to 174 publications of researchers from 5 research programs.